Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{4}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{4}} = 6^{-9-4}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{-9}}{6^{4}}} = 6^{-13}} $